The invention is based on a platform conveyor. In a known platform conveyor of this type, the claws of the bearing elements, which are embodied in the form of a slit eye, have a bottom adapted to the diameter of the linking bolts of the articulated chain, and an opening the width of which is slightly smaller than the diameter of the linking bolts. Because of this form of embodiment, the bearing elements, which are made of plastic, can be mounted on the articulated chain by being placed onto the linking bolts; during this process the somewhat yielding claws initially widen somewhat and the bolts thereupon lock into place in the bottom of the claws, so that the claws forming the most part encompass and grip the linking bolts in a form-fitting manner. To prevent the bearing elements from flying off the chain when traveling through a diversion section as a result of the attendant centrifugal force, the directions in which the claws of one bearing element open are at angles relative to one another. Despite this, in the known platform conveyor it does happen that a resistance suddenly intruding into the conveyor path will tear one or even a whole series of the inserted bearing elements from the chain.